love between former rivals
by Hell Bitch darkness and light
Summary: It is Dracos sixth year at Hogwarts and a new frind ship is formed between three room mates one is Harry potter and the other a transfer student THIS is SLASH and raiting will go up in later chapter
1. new friends

Okay this is my first Harry Potter story.  
  
Warning: this is Slash, which means male x male and will be in later  
chapters PG-PG13  
Main pairing: DM/HP  
  
I own no one other in this story except ´Rakei Bluestar´ Harry Potter is  
J.K Rowling'  
  
Love between former rivals  
Chapter one: New friends  
  
By Lord of darkness  
  
It was Draco's sixth year at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry, Draco had in the summer been trained to be a death eater, which he really didn't want to become, he didn't want to do what the 'Dark lord' wanted him to do.  
  
He was currently on the Hogwarts express with his 'Friends' Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle and of course the slut Pansy Parkinson, she had been with at least three quarters of the boys at Hogwarts and even some of the girls. He couldn't believe that the other three houses thought they were a couple.  
  
It was raining lightly outside and there was probably a storm coming soon. Draco was alone in the compartment because Crabbe and Goyle had gotten hungry and went to find the witch with the food trolley.  
  
He wasn't alone for long because, now Pansy came into the compartment, in her most slutiest clothes too date.  
  
/What is it with the pink and leather?/ Draco thought disgusted. Pansy was wearing a small pink top, with leather pants, the pants where white, with some kind of pink stripe down the sides, they where extremely low cut.  
  
"Hello Draky" Pansy said as she attached her self to his arm, as she always did.  
  
"Don't cal me that" He said and then muttered "slut" but she didn't hear him and went back to talking about her perfect summer. and as she did that his mind began to wander, back to his own summer at the manor.  
  
*Flashback* #Malfoy manor the library#  
  
"You are to marry Ms Parkinson!" Lucius Malfoy said to his son in the dark library. All kinds of stuff lined the walls of course it was all dark arts stuff and it was everywhere.  
  
"But she is a slut and I am gay" Draco said which only infuriated Lucius more. You could see the pumping vein on his forehead.  
  
"No son of mine is gay do you understand if not this will help Croucio!" Lucius Malfoy yelled pointing his wand at Draco who screamed in pain as he fell to the floor. Then when he was sure he would die the pain vanished, the curse was lifted. Then he passed out and Lucius Malfoy left his son on the Ice-cold stone floor.  
  
*End of flashback*  
  
Pansy was still talking and clinging to him.  
  
/I gotta get out of here and then maybe annoy Potter/ Draco thought smirking and then left. out into the dimly lit corridor, Potter as always was probably in the back of the train. He soon found the compartment Harry was in  
  
/Wait a second Harry his mane is bloody Potter/ Draco said to him self as that thought went through his head.  
  
{Harry's POV}  
  
This is so bloody brilliant I am sitting alone in a compartment because Ron and Hermione is out ´patrolling´ the corridors, I mean really do they think I that thick, they are more likely snogging like there was no tomorrow. (a/n I simply had to put that in) and what am I doing well I am thinking of that soft golden-silver hair from my dreams.  
  
Then the compartment doors open and I get my hopes up for some company when in walks no other than Draco... NO Malfoy, but there is something different about him, it is the hair it isn't glued back with gel as it always is. He actually Kinda hot.  
  
/Wait a minute did I just think of Malfoy's sexual appeal? God I did didn't I?/ I thought franticly.  
  
"I'm not in the mood for your insults. Your mouth could be used better!" I said.  
  
/OMG did I say that out loud/ He looked a little stunned and his mask slipped around his eyes and they turned a fluid silver colour, then the mask came back in place her said.  
  
"I was just wondering where Weasley and Granger is, they shouldn't leave the golden boy alone and defenceless" this rather caught me of guard, but I held my composure and he sat down in the seat across of me, he looked at me, and I looked at him and thought.  
/I wish he would smile sometime/  
  
"Probably out snogging somewhere," I just said and turned away from him and looked out of the window to the quickly passing landscape, it was getting darker now and it looked like a storm was brewing in the northeast.  
  
"Finally they figured it out" Draco said /No his name is Malfoy/ I told myself and when my brain registered, what he had said I almost fell out of my seat, someone had actually observed the same as I, all the others said I was crazy, when I told them that Ron and Hermione would get together.  
  
"You noticed it too I mean when I told the gryffindors they thought I was going nuts" I said and he smiled a little smile and turned to look out of the window.  
  
/He smiled and at me/ I thought a little confused over why it gave me a feeling like levitating.  
  
{Back to normal POV}  
  
Of course I noticed it was so obvious! Anyway how was your summer" Draco asked Harry.  
  
/Why did I ask him about his summer it is not as if I care? Although he looks hot now that he has gotten his sight fixed, and those eyes that no other human being has, so full of loss, hurt, pain, hope and innocence/ Draco thought as he turned to look at Harry again.  
  
"It was bad; I got beaten be my uncle a couple of times and was locked in my room because Hedwig was too loud. My aunt cut me with a sharp bread knife, because of something that went wrong in the kitchen." Harry said not entirely sure why he had told that to Draco Malfoy. Draco was stunned to say the least and he thought he was the only one with so serious family problems.  
  
"I haven't even told my friends that: I told you about my summer, now you tell me about your summer. So what happened to you?" Harry asked Draco. Draco was now looking out of the window again and then he began to tell Harry everything.  
  
"I refused the dark mark and was then tortured by my father, after I had told him I was not going to marry Pansy the slut of Hogwarts and that I was gay. I didn't even get to see my mother after that." Draco said and a single tear, which caught the light, then shone like crystal ball of pure energy, slipped down from his left eye and down his cheek.  
  
"Oh I didn't know I shouldn't have asked" Harry apologised quickly as he saw Draco's face so full of hurt. Draco managed a small smile when he caught Harry's eyes full of concern.  
  
/Just, like Harry to care so much for other people even when they have hurt him/ Draco thought.  
  
Then the compartment door opened and a teenager around Harry and Draco's age walked in. He had his hair was an impossible black colour and his eyes where as dark as the night without moon and stars, they where dark blue.  
  
"sorry I didn't know anyone was in here. Can I stay? I don't want to answer so many questions." He said. Draco simply nodded and Harry said while making room for their guest.  
  
"Sure I haven't seen you around Hogwarts, who are you and what is your name?" The teen sat down and looked at them first Draco and then Harry.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry I'm being rude. My name is Rakei Bluestar you can call me K. and I'm a transfer student from the Icelandic tower of mage craft, Magic without wands." The teen, Rakei said smiling at their clueless expressions. Rakei's smiling made his dark eyes twinkle as if he knew something they didn't /just like Dumbledore's/ They both thought. Then they shook hands and they introduced themselves, this was the beginning of a new friendship.  
  
"We will be arriving in ten minutes" A female voice said over the intercom. They changed to school robes, or Draco and Harry did, Rakei didn't do anything.  
  
"I better get back to Pansy my ´friends´ Bye Harry Bye K" Draco said and left the compartment. Not more than two minutes after Ron and Hermione came back looking quiet guilty.  
  
"I'm sorry We didn't come back sooner Harry but prefects duty you know" Hermione said.  
  
"Yeah we know prefects duty it is to patrol the hallways make sure everyone is okay and snogging your boyfriend." Rakei said and first then Ron and Hermione noticed the other teen, sitting with his eyes closed and his legs crossed at the window.  
  
"Who is that mate?" Ron asked sitting down besides Harry, Rakei just kept his eyes closed.  
  
"That is Rakei Bluestar he is a transfer student from the Icelandic tower of mage craft!" Harry told them and they seemed satisfied, then Hermione asked.  
  
"What are you doing Rakei" Rakei sighed and opened his eyes, then fixed them on Hermione who involuntarily shudder at their intensity.  
  
"I am meditating to restore my magic. Recharge it if you may" Rakei said Ron who looked very puzzled asked  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because mage craft draws its magical power from your own energy force and it is done by will so it is stronger than wand magi." Rakei said looking Ron in the eyes.  
  
"So it is basically just wandless magic? Or..." Hermione asked this time. They where not far from the station.  
  
"Yes but mage craft is done by will alone so you don't need to say anything only the first time and then just will it to happen" Rakei explained then Ron asked again.  
  
"Which house is you going to be in" Rakei looked a little clueless so Ron said "You know where you sleep you must have had houses in that tower or whatever."  
  
"We don't have houses. We have levels; I'm on level seven which is rather high for someone so young. Dumbledore didn't tell me anything else than that I would be in sixth year" Rakei finished and they stood of the train and Harry found himself wanting to see Draco again.  
  
***********************  
  
Please R&R and tell me if it is bad, it is my first Harry potter fic. So I hope it will turn out okay I will update as soon as I get some reviews  
  
Please review  
  
Lord of darkness. 


	2. roommates

Chapter two: new roommates.  
  
By Lord of darkness  
  
Draco, as the rest of the school was in the great hall, the sorting had just begun and some the new first years looked a little scared, of what was going to happen, others clearly brought up by wizards just looked on the proceedings.  
  
*****************In case someone reads this, I will spare you the sorting*******************  
  
The hat had done its job for the year and taken away and Dumbledore began his speech.  
  
"The first years shall note, that the forbidden forest is out of bounds and that you are not allowed to use magic out of class in the hallways or on the grounds. We also have an transfer student this year his name is Rakei Bluestar" He then motioned for Rakei to step forwards, and he did he wasn't wearing the traditional black school robes, but in storm blue ones that made his eyes more blue than black. There rose an excited murmur among the girls and some of the Boys, all about his hot looks.  
  
"He will be in sixth year, but he will also teach on Saturdays and Sundays" Dumbledore said there was an audible gasp this was unheard of and then a girl Draco didn't know, asked a little to high.  
  
"What will he be teaching?" and quiet a few others asked the same question.  
  
"He will be teaching the older students who want to wandless magic and no need to get worried only those who pick it as an extra class will do it" Dumbledore said then sat down there was to things in the whispering that could be heard clearly and it was.  
  
"What house will he be in?"  
  
"You can't do wandless magic"  
  
"He won't be in a house but will be sharing a common room with two other students who I'll want to see afterwards. And wandless magic can be done, would you like to show them something Mr. Bluestar" Dumbledore said and to Draco surprise everybody shut up. Rakei stood in front of the teacher table, then his eyes glowed he pointed a long finger in the middle of the room and fire shot out of it then raced to the middle of the room became a phoenix that then died. Every thing was as it used to no scorch marks Draco turned his attention to the now smiling Rakei.  
  
"That was wandless magic a level 6 mage could do that" Rakei said and sat down besides Hagrid.  
  
The rest of the dinner went quiet all right in Draco's eyes but he really wished that he could sit at Harry's table talk to him or to Rakei who seemed to be very fun when you get to know him. Now Pansy was talking to him again.  
  
"Draky why are you not talking to me, you could turn your head this way so I can give you a kiss" Draco made a disgusted face and turned to her as one of the headboy came down to them.  
  
"Draco Malfoy the headmaster wants to speak with you" he said Draco didn't remember his name some thin with T.  
  
"Draky why do you have to talk to the headmaster, have you done some thing bad again? When you are done you can come to my room" she said the last thing as she took his hand and placed it on her breast closing it over it, Draco hurriedly took it away got up to go to Dumbledore's office on second floor.  
  
/Pansy cannot make my dragon touch her there, and he does not like it/ Harry thought as he looked at Draco that had a clearly disgusted look on his face as he stood up.  
  
"Harry you better get going to Dumbledore's office now" Hermione said Harry turned around and looked at her then got up as he shot a look at the Slytherin table he saw Pansy with some boy's tongue down her throat disgusting Harry thought as he went into the entrance hall to see Draco walk up the marble stairs.  
  
/He is so hot and that hair has to be soft as silk/ Harry thought as he ran up to him. Draco turned at the sound of running feet and found his perfect imperfection Harry behind him.  
  
"Harry what are you doing here? I hope you didn't tell your friends that we are friends now" Draco said Harry blushed at the last part and truthfully said.  
  
"I'm just on my way to Dumbledore's office he wanted to see me, and no I didn't tell Ron, or Hermione about us being friends that is my secret" Harry said and Draco blushed a little as he said secret as in a relationship.  
  
/Not that I would mind a relationship with the boy who lived but then I'm selfish/ Draco thought and then Harry added.  
  
"What are you doing the dungeons are under the ground" Harry said with humor in his voice Draco just smiled at him.  
  
"I'm going to Dumbledore's office too and we are here now. See?" Draco said and pointed to the statue, which stood as the doorkeeper for Dumbledore's office, it sprang to the side as the neared it and the spiraling staircase brought them to thee office's door they knocked and Rakei opened it for them to enter.  
  
"As you now have guessed, I called you here to tell you, that you are to share the room with Rakei, because I have planed that he teach you both wandless magic" Dumbledore said from behind his desk.  
  
"You want us to do wandless magic?" Draco asked somewhat stunned at the thought. Dumbledore just nodded and said.  
  
"Your trunks have already been moved to the room and of course I almost forgot it is on the fifth floor behind the picture of the dragon war the password is ´dancing nymphs´," He said and smiled Harry now returned to the world of the awake.  
  
"Come on you two" Rakei said from the closing door, Harry shot one more glance at Dumbledore and that annoying twinkling in his eyes was back. Draco took hold of his arm and a electric shock went through his body. Draco let go of him out side the door and went after Rakei to the fifth floor.  
  
When they reached the dragon war picture they all stopped in their tracks it was so beautiful that it was a wonder why they hadn't seen it before now when Rakei got up to it, a dragon on it asked.  
  
"Password" they all gulped at the sound of its voice it was so deep that it rumbled it the ground and up through their legs. Harry looked at Draco and Rakei gesturing that he didn't know, Draco rolled his eyes and Rakei turned and said the password.  
  
"Dancing nymphs" the picture rolled up and a passage way was hidden beneath it. They went through the passage to come into a room with red, green and lilac-silver things everywhere. There were three gigantic armchairs one in each colour a big bookcase with lots of books some in red some in blue and some in lilac-silver on each book front there was a lion a snake and a phoenix they were all entwined in each other. There was a big fireplace that took most of the back of the room three desks with school books on them already. There were four doors one led to a big bathroom which made the prefects bathroom look like a public toilet, there was a pool like bath a very large shower with rubies and emeralds in set in the sides the large mirror in the other end of the room was with silver symbols set all around it the floor was marble and the pool was obsidian. The other doors led into bedrooms with king-size beds all in the colours of red, green and lilac- silver.  
  
"Well who the hell decorated this place" Draco asked when they opened the door to the last bedroom. Harry looked at Rakei who shook his head and said in a voice that sounded like it was on the edge of despair.  
  
"Dumbledore himself decorated it" Draco looked like he had swallowed a lemon at that fact and Harry just said.  
  
"So that is why it is in these colours, and the books they are very beautiful and all, but that is like going a little overboard don't you think?" They both looked at him then both said.  
  
"Yes definitely overboard" they all walked into the common room and sat down in their respected armchairs. Harry's was the red one it was in the same kind of fabric as the one in the Gryffindor common room but much more comfortable like it was made for only him he soon found him self slipping into dream world in it, Draco's was a leather one but not as stiff as those in the Slytherin Common-room, Rakei's was of fine Chinese silk and it to was very warm and he could feel a warming spell on it but it didn't matter right now. Then Harry shot up as if all demons in Hell were after him.  
  
"Harry what is it?" Draco asked and concern slipped into his normally cold voice which he now didn't want to use on his Harry.  
  
/Wait a sec my Harry he isn't my Harry/ Draco thought and then his subconscious mind spoke up.  
  
//But you wish he was don't you? I should know and you do// Draco was getting annoyed and waited for Harry to answer, Rakei was standing too now.  
  
"I haven't told Ron or Hermione about this, they are probably worrying them self's crazy now" Harry said in a panicky sort of voice Draco looked to Rakei who's eyes glowed that lilac-silver colour that they had when he used his magic before then he turned his eyes to Harry and Draco.  
  
"They are I just took a peak in to their minds" Rakei explained to them. They looked stunned but then Rakei spoke again.  
  
"We will fire call them" Harry lifted his head at this and then when as Rakei reached the fireplace Draco said.  
  
"But we haven't got any floopowder and you can't do that it is a school rule" Rakei turned at this and said to Harry and Draco as they came to stand beside him in front of the fire.  
  
"some rules are made to be broken and we can take this as your first lesson, for the first: floopowder is just a way for you to control fire to speak through it you don't need that, for the second: you first look at what I do" They both looked at him and he turned his head to the fire then his eyes glowed red and he said.  
  
"Firespeak" the flames turned green and an old man with long silver-grey hair and the same blue-black eyes appeared. Harry gasped in surprise he didn't think it would take affect at once. Draco looked over at Harry smiled when he noticed how unbelievably cute he looked when surprised.  
  
"Oh hello Rakei how is the new school? Got any new friends? Or do they not like you because you will be able to conduct points from them on Saturdays and Sundays? I told you it wasn't a good idea to go you should have gone up one other level at least you are only sixteen, oh hello who are you boys?" The old man said with out even noticing Harry or Draco before he got to the end of his sentence. Harry liked this man already he was energetic and seemed very nice Draco thought of him much the same way. Rakei looked apologetically in their direction but they just smiled at him.  
  
"Hello to you too Grandpa if you are dying to know, I have gotten friends, the school is very nice, and this," He gestured to Draco and Harry. "Are my roommates Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy" Rakei finished smiling at his grandfather who turned his attention to Harry and Draco.  
  
"Hello boys my name is Talévk Bluestar but just call me Grandpa most do so I think I have heard of you Mr Potter I don't remember where from" Grandpa said both boys said hello and the fire call was ended.  
  
"that was my grandpa, now actually I really don't have to say firespeak that was just to symbolise that I had gotten control over the fire, which may take a few tries to work, and then when the fire is under your control, you picture who and where you want to speak to them. Your turn" Rakei said and stepped back so they could try, Harry tried first and needed to try a couple or six times more until he got it kind of under control and was able to make the line and Hermione's head came up in the fire.  
  
"Harry where are you? We are worried sick you know" Hermione said accusingly to him. Harry bowed his head and said.  
  
"Sorry Hermione I was one of the students to share with Rakei because Dumbledore wants me and Draco Malfoy to learn wandless magic" Hermione stopped looking accusingly at him and looked very happy.  
  
"Oh that is so great for you Harry wish I was the one to learn wandles... did you say Draco Malfoy is to learn it too, live in the same rooms as him" Hermione said then noticed Draco sitting in the armchair and said.  
  
"If you as much as touch a hair on Harry's head I will have yours on a silver platter" Draco went quiet more white than normally.  
  
/I never knew she cared like that for him. Wish I had so good friends/ Draco thought a little sad on the inside but his ice walls made him look indifferent on the outside.  
  
"I promise I won't touch a single hair on his head" Draco said truthfully but his subconscious mind said. /there is hair other places on his body she didn't mention/  
  
"Okay Harry that was all we wanted to know. Bye" Hermione said and vanished as son as Harry let go off his control over fire he fell to the floor and Draco and Rakei rushed over to help him to bed.  
  
"That is what happens when you can't hold your energy back then it runs out of you" Rakei explained as they laid Harry on his bed then Draco and Rakei went to their own rooms to sleep it had been a life changing day.  
  
*********************  
  
If someone actually reads this. please Review and tell me what you think  
  
To be continued  
  
Lord of Darkness 


	3. Dreams

Well I am back again. Sorry it took so long for me to update but my computer had a let's just call it emergency.  
  
~Harry's dreams~  
¤Draco's dreams¤  
  
Warnings: slash.  
  
By Lord of Darkness.  
  
Chapter three: Dreams and pretend  
  
Draco was lying in his bed, thinking over the last day, about the things that had happened, he was now supposed to learn wandless magic, live in the same rooms as Harry Potter that he had now found to be very hot and kind, even thought they had been enemies for five years. Slowly he drifted into dreams.  
  
¤/This can not be happening!/ Harry thought. But it did. Draco was playing with his cock, waiting for Harry to say the magic word. The word, that would make the cute dragon give him a blow job. Harry had cracked once, but didn't want to do it again. But Draco held his stand. Didn't want to let Potter get his pleasure, without begging for it.  
  
"Please!" Harry gasped, and Draco obeyed. Draco smirked and then slowly deep throated Harry who was now whimpering, Draco could taste Harry. He tasted salty, bitter yet sweet as cotton candy. He let his tounge careress the cocks head. A silent moan escaped Harry's lips. He whimpered even higher when Draco slowly slid the cock out of the warm cavern that was his mouth. Draco inhaled Harry's sent, and felt like he was in heaven. He smelt like vanilla, chocolate and sweat. None of that mattered. All that mattered, was that they were together, had the time of their lives, and that he, Draco Malfoy, had The Boy Who Lived begging him, to do him¤  
  
Draco tossed in his sleep. Getting a hard-on from his extremely intense dream, he was sweating and panting he threw off the blanket. Then woke up and went to the bathroom  
  
In the other room Harry was dreaming and panting too.  
  
~Harry was in a beautiful room, which was candle lit and red and Green covered all of the walls he was laying on a soft bed. Clad in only red satin PJ', at the end of the bed sat Draco Malfoy, not that it matted who it was, he only saw the silver-blue eyes, the sculpture body, the muscled flexing as he moved closer. Draco then hovered over him and Harry swiftly moved up and their lips met in a searing kiss Harry could taste Draco, he tasted of strawberries dipped in chocolate, Draco moaned as Harry stroked their tongues together. Draco opened the PJ' and began kissing and sucking Harry's nipples, Harry almost screamed when Draco bit down. Harry then flipped Draco over so Harry was on top Harry then slid down Draco's torso to the Green satin PJ bottoms, he muttered a spell and the PJ flew of and he now saw that Draco was well endowed, Harry couldn't resist and flicked his tongue over the head of Draco's cock~  
  
Harry woke, when the sun shone on his face, he blushed a deep crimson as he remembered his dream. Harry slowly got to his feet, went to the bathroom and when he entered he saw a naked Draco and noticed that he was better endowed in reality, than in his dream, Draco didn't notice so Harry left the bathroom and came face to face with a smirking Rakei.  
  
"Mind telling me why you are blushing?" Rakei asked and moved from the door way of the kitchen so Harry could enter. Harry debated with himself, if he should tell Rakei about this. Rakei who obviously had seen the internal struggle said in that Dumbledore sort of voice.  
  
"I am only trying to help but you don't need to tell me" Harry at that second decided that he would tell. He sat down at the table, and purred a glass of pumpkin juice for himself.  
  
"it is like this, I have a major crush on our dear friend Draco, I can't stop thinking about him and now I have to pretend to hate him all day" Harry said with his voice bordering on hysteria. Rakei seemed to know this already and just nodded.  
  
"Yes, I see that will be terrible" Rakei then said and something pop up on the table as Draco walked in it was the schedule and Harry seemed to have as always Potions with the Slytherins most of his classes was with the Slytherins, First period was transfiguration with the Slytherins, second period was charms, also with Slytherins, the third was divination with everyone of the houses, he should have done as Hermione and walked out of that class, fourth was care of magical creatures with Slytherins.  
  
"We have the same classes" Draco said disbelieve evident in his voice. Rakei didn't seem affected by anything and was in meditation. Draco didn't notice and asked.  
  
"What is our first class?" Harry looked at Draco then at Rakei, who was coming out of the trance; Draco was getting something to drink and hadn't had time to look at the schedule.  
  
"Transfiguration, I really hope I will do okay today" Harry said then noticed that I felt really tired still, his eyelids fell and when he was at the edge of sleep he was thrown out be Rakei.  
  
"Harry now that you are completely relaxed, picture glowing energy around you, drag it in to your self and keep doing it until your eyes open up" Harry did as he was told, when he pictured the energy move into himself, he began feeling more awake and then became light headed when he opened his eyes.  
  
"I feel like I have gotten one of those pick-me-up potions" (Don't remember the real name) Harry said just as the bell, indicating Breakfast starting, rang in their room.  
  
"We better get down to, breakfast. Oh and Harry professor Snape said he would like to help you with the occlumency again" Rakei said as they moved out of the room to fifth floor corridor it was quiet deserted always and the part of the corridor with the dragonwar picture was new. Harry wasn't listening to Rakei they where on that dream. Draco had heard of occlumency before, from Serveus, it had something to do with shutting down and setting barriers up for the mind.  
  
"That comes as a shock, after what happened last year" Harry said as they began to descend down the stairs. Suddenly Draco sped up his pace and then turned to cast a last look at Harry.  
  
"We have to act like we still hate each other" Draco said in a matter-of- fact tone. Harry nodded and Rakei shock his head. When they entered the great hall Draco was what could be classified as molestation and by Pansy Harry became angry at her no one touched his Draco.  
  
/Wait did I just think of Draco as my own/ Harry's friends came running over dragging him to the Gryffindor table as Rakei walked up to the staff table to eat.  
  
"Malfoy didn't touch you, did he?" Hermione said as she sat him down beside her. She then put food on his dish Harry was getting pissed this was so annoying being treated like a child.  
  
"'Mione would you stop acting like a mother and no he didn't" Harry said annoyance blazing in his eyes he wasn't in the mood to be pampered by Hermione.  
  
"So wha dids you do, Harry?" Ron asked eating every thing and it looked more like he purred it down his throat as you couldn't see him.  
  
"Ron don't speak when you have your mouthful, it is disgusting. And I wont kiss you again, if you do" Hermione said glaring at Ron then turning her attention back to Harry.  
  
"We didn't do anything" /Wish we did/ Harry thought after have said the other thing. He then sighed no one heard as Hermione and Ron where fighting again. He then looked up at the Slytherin table to see Draco trying to pry of Pansy, who was wearing something, that was supposed to look hot on her well it didn't, it made Harry gag and he had to think of anything else to take his disgust away, and then his mind wandered to the last night.  
  
/I wish I hadn't been so tiered last night then I could have gone to Draco's room and lay next to him... no go into his room and rip of his shirt. Lick that perfect skin feel its softness.../ Harry's train of thoughts where rudely interrupted as Ron said.  
  
"We have all of our classes with the Slytherins, and we have Potions first nooo!!" Harry couldn't take his whining so he left the table, to go to the dungeons.  
  
Harry went to the potion classroom, and found the door open and inside Draco Malfoy sat looking bored. Harry went to his table thinking about other things a potion table could be used to.  
  
"Hey Draco where is the Idiots you call friends" Harry asked casually leaning on the table. Draco looked up a emotion flickered over his silver eyes and then replied.  
  
"Oh ditched them at breakfast Harry what are you doing here already?" Draco asked Harry but before Harry could tell him they heard footsteps in the hall and Ron talking to Hermione.  
  
"Harry now this is nothing personal. Scarface!!!" Draco said as Harry's friends entered Harry then retorted.  
  
"Shut up ferret-boy!!" Harry then turned around and walked to the table his friends sat at.  
  
Soon everyone was seated, and Professor Snape began the lesson about polyjucie potion which Harry knew to well.  
  
The rest of the school days went similar. They would throw fake insults at each other, and daydream also about each other. Everyday the daydream became more and more intense almost like it was happening. They both came in their pants on the Friday where they had care of magical creaturs at the lake Crabbe had pushed Harry, who had caught Draco's wrist not to fall, but they fell into the lake, and were send to get new clothes, the sight of each others body's covered in wet clothes made them come when they entered their bed room's.  
  
********** Tell me if it was okay I will update as soon as I can.  
  
Please Review.  
  
Darkness 


End file.
